Ryker's Island, Bronx (616)
__TOC__ Appearances Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #539 (2007) The Kingpin is informed by a guard that Aunt May was shot. Amazing Spider-Man #541 (2007) The Kingpin is on the phone with Peter Parker. He takes a lot of money from some hidden place in his cell and hands it to a guard in exchange of stuff. All cells' doors open and the Kingpin prepares for Spider-Man arrival. He arrives and confronts him. Amazing Spider-Man #542 (2007) Kingpin and Spider-Man fights. Spider-Man severely beats him but leaves him alive. Amazing Spider-Man #587 (2009) A sympathetic guard brings new clothes to Spider-Man. Matt Murdock visit Spider-Man and prepares his case. Vin is emprisonned in the raft and the inmates start to beat him up. Spider-Man comes to his help. Amazing Spider-Man #588 (2009) Spider-Man saves Vin from the other inmates. They escape from jail. Amazing Spider-Man #594 (2009) Spider-Man visits the Vultur to get information on the new Vulture. Black Panther Black Panther #025 (2006) Captain America's team infiltrates the prison. Civil War Civil War #05 (2006) Tony Stark supervises the transfer of Daredevil to 42 Civil War #06 (2006) Captain America's team breaks in to have access to 42. Iron Man's team is here to fight them. Captain America's team is joined by the inmates Civil War: Front Line #09 (2006) Speedball is transferred to the Raft. It provokes a lot of reactions from the other inmates. He discovers his power is triggered by pain. He agrees to sign the Registration Act. Civil War: Front Line #011 (2006) Sally Floyd and Ben Urich interview Captain America. Civil War: The Confession #01 (2007) Iron Man visits Captain America in prison. Civil War: War Crimes #01 (2007) Inmates beat up another prisoner for the Kingpin. Hammerhead challenges him. Tony STark and Wilson Fisk make a deal. Inmates attempt to kill Fisk in the showers. Fisk exchanges tips on Hammerhead organization against his release. Undergroung is sent to kill Hammerhead, once again prisonner. Dark Reign Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #01 (2009) Livingston flies in to be the legal counselor of the Lethal Legion and find who betrayed them. He meets the Grim Reaper and Tiger Shark. Grim Reaper gets stabbed by another inmate. Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #02 (2009) Livingston meets Wonder Man. The absorbing man wins a boxing match and talks to Livingston. Grim Reaper dies of his injuries. Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #03 (2009) Livingston meets Hyde and Nekra. Osborn meets Livingston. Gream Riper, not dead, kills Livingston and is let gone by Osborn. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #017 (2007) Sandman infiltrates the prison. He tries to break Floyd Baker out but the he can't pass the guards. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #019 (2007) Baker is told his sentence has been moved to midnight. He's swaped with the futuristic monster just in time to avoid execution. Ms Marvel Ms. Marvel #06 (2006) Prowler is interrogated by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He admit Arachne tips him off. New Avengers New Avengers #049 (2009) Osborn brings Venom and Bullseye to torture some Skrulls prisoners, in order to find Luke Cage's baby. Category:Bronx 616 Category:Templated articles